Three cute hedgekitten
by Bakavola
Summary: Amy rose was a young lady of 20 years with a routine life. After a trip to the supermarket her life takes a 180 degree turn to find three cute hedgekittens in the rain, can she fit into this rambunctious life? [Shadamy/Sonaly/Silvaze/Knuxouge]


Chapter 1: Our Savior.

It was an autumn morning in Mobotropolis. Amy Rose, a young woman in her twenties, single and sleepy, barely got up from her bed with an insatiable eagerness to eat. She had decided to go to the store to buy milk and cereal; she totally forgotten the day before and after arriving late from work she preferred to lie face down on her pillows, snoring as if there were no tomorrow and remaining unconscious until the sun came up. Just now she repented infinitely, the stomach killed her. After getting dressed and making sure of the miraculous possibility of having something in the refrigerator (which didn't happen), on an empty stomach she fled to the nearest supermarket.

Two boxes of milk, a box of 490g of Kellugg's Zucaritas and one that another muffin for the gluttony appeared in her shopping cart. With two bags in her hands, she left satisfied to walk in the direction of a small park that was on the way to her apartment. She was dying of hunger, so she had decided to eat one of the rolls in a bench right next to a leafy tree. To her sorrow, unnoticed clouds darkened the sky, dropping only a few drops of water. Amy snorted at her bad luck and decided to run for shelter.

But when she started to cross the small park, a sharp sound caught her attention.

\- Meow! - suddenly she heard.

\- What was that? - she asked puzzled, walking slowly in the direction of the echo.

The rain was beginning to get worse, bringing with it small gusts of air that lifted the loose leaves of the trees. The jade eyes embraced itself, massaging the laterals with their palms. Possibly she would end up with a cold, but she was determined to find the source of her attention. Each progressing inferred that it was not just one, but several desperate meows. The air of the storm and the evident cold of the water made her shiver, Amy defeated decided then to take shelter under the leafy tree where she thought to eat her roll. Upon arriving, such was his surprise to find the object of the meows. Right at the tree starts, a half-broken wet cardboard box guarded three hedgekitten, wet and covered one above the other.

\- Oh, poor little things ... - she muttered with sorrow, while she crouched down to the height of the box.

At the sound of a voice, the blue furry got up with a jump of emotion, meowing and just barely supporting his paws on the cardboard, peeked his little ears out of the box, watching from under to the young lady. In the commotion, the second silvery colored furry raised his head, finding an intrusive hand on his ears, the obvious surprise made him give a huge jump and then run in circles within the narrow space of the box. The third furry, dark as night, sat up, stretched his little body and sat in a corner rolling his tail in his silhouette, watching as his frantic brother ran terrified.

Amy Rose laughed under her breath was touched by the unique personalities of each animal.

\- Well I've decided! - she said herself, raising a fist in the air with determination - I'm going to adopt them!

It was the first time that Amy would have a pet, well ... three to be exact. Years ago she had bought a gold fish, but for work she had to get rid of him. Regretfully she gave it to her friend Cream, who until today keeps it in the mini aquarium that she gave him.

The pink skin lifted the box with the hedgekittens inside, in an uproar they began to collide with each other. It was possible that even she was no time, but being three of them they could be company with each other. So, with the decision made, she started her way back to her apartment.

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) ( ─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

Hello, I know you will wonder ... what the hell?! ... but I just couldn't help it ... Observing images in Deviantart to inspire me to write, I came across Unichrome-uni's works, specifically the cover image of this mini story. When I saw her immediately my head began to recreate a thousand and one funny scenes and anxiety came to me. And yes, I know that the 1st chapter is super short, but that was because I took it as an introduction for you. I promise the others will be longer. So long!


End file.
